Apa!
by Byakuya-White Night
Summary: Inuyasha tetap membenci setiap keberadaan Sesshoumaru, tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan.. termasuk ini! RnR? oneShot


Inuyasha © Rumiko-sensei

Warning : OOC, Typo, AU...

SessInu

####*

**Inuyasha POV**

Aku Inuyasha, dalam wujud umur manusia hanya 14 tahun. Ibuku telah meninggal lama. Aku sekarang tingal bersama ayahku. InuTaisho.

Hidup di Taisho Mansion tidak terlalu buruk.

Hanya saja.

Aku memiliki saudara tiri. Dia 18 tahun #dalam umur manusia#. Tubuhnya kuat dan tinggi, surai perak panjang, garis magenta di setiap sisi pipi dan bulan sabit di dahi. Dia Youkai yang kuat. Dia tampan.

Yah, aku tidak suka dengan kakak tiri brengsek seperti dia.

Hanya karena aku Hanyou. Bukan berarti aku akan takut dengannya. Aku tidak akan terima diremehkan atau direndahkan bajingan sadis itu!

Huh, selain dia berengsek kejam. Sesshoumaru juga sangat arogan, superior, egoist, licik sialan! Seluruh ketampanan dan kesempurnaan yang dipamerkannya dihadapanku! Membuatku muak.

Aku benci dia!

**END POV**

* * *

"Apa!" bentak Inuyasha duduk di tepi ranjang. Buku yang berada di tangannya jatuh ke atas karpet, terlupakan.

"Otouto, kau ingin ini bukan?" Sesshoumaru menyeringai. Mengangkat foto yang ada di tangannya. Foto ketika Inuyasha sedang telanjang di kamar mandi. Dalam foto terlihat surai peraknya tersampir di bahu kanan, sehingga punggung telanjang sampai dua bulatan, pantat telanjangnya dan paha terlihat. Hanya terlihat sisi wajahnya yang miring ke samping, mata Inuyasha sedang terpejam. Dia basah dan uap mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan itu, Sesshoumaru!" teriak Inuyasha. Wajahnya merah karena malu. "Dasar bajingan mesum!"

"Jangan salah sangka, adik kecil." Sesshoumaru menyilangkan tangan dan dia masih menyeringai, matanya terlihat jahat. "Teman serigalamu yang telah melakukan ini. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih kepadaku–"

"Baik!" sela Inuyasha kesal. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar hal apa pun darimu, Sesshoumaru." Sekarang berikan foto itu." Kata Inuyasha. Dia berdiri dari duduknya. Inuyasha mengambil langkah mendekati tempat kakaknya yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Hanyou kurang ajar." Sesshoumaru mendengus, merasa kesal karena kata-katanya disela cepat. "Jika bukan aku yang mendapatkan foto vulgarmu ini. Mungkin martabatmu sekarang sudah hancur di tangan serigala cabul itu. Apa kau masih tidak mau berterima kasih, Otouto." Sesshoumaru mengangkat foto tinggi ke atas kepalanya. Hingga Inuyasha harus berjinjit, mencoba menggapai-gapai foto telanjangnya. Sayangnya Inuyasha lebih pendek.

Inuyasha menggeretakan gigi. Dia mulai merasa iritasi. "Berikan padaku, brengsek!"

"Otouto kurang ajar." Menggeram Sessoumaru.

"Aniki brengsek." Geram Inuyasha balik.

Vena di dahi Sesshoumaru berdenyut.

Inuyasha maju lagi. Kali ini dia menarik-narik tangan saudara besarnya. Tapi Sesshoumaru tetap mengangkat tinggi foto, jauh dari jangkauan Inuyasha.

Tanpa sadar tubuh Inuyasha semakin dekat. Dada Hanyou menempel dekat dengan dada berotot Sessoumaru. Kaki Inuyasha maju ke depan, dan tanpa sengaja pahanya menyenggol pangkal paha Sesshoumaru.

Mata Sesshoumaru berkedip, terkejut. Kemudian ia tapa sengaja menghirup aroma Inuyasha. Kepalanya tanpa sadar semakin condong ke bawah, hingga bibirnya menepel puncak kepala surai perak adik tirinya. Sesshoumaru menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis Inuyasha.

Inuyasha terdiam, tubuhnya tegang bahkan telinganya berdiri tegak, matanya melebar. "Se–shomaru..." Akhirnya Inuyasha sadar, sangat sadar dengan kedekatan yang terlalu sialan dekat dengan kakak tirinya. Inuyasha bisa merasakan tonjolan pangkah paha Sesshoumaru yang menempel dengan pahanya sendiri. Hidung Inuyasha menempel di pundak Sesshoumaru, semenjak Sesshoumaru telah mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat.

"Aku akan memberikan foto ini, jika kau memberikan kompensasi yang setimpal sebagai rasa terima kasihmu. Bagaimana?" tawar Sesshoumaru, suara hampir rendah menggoda. Napas hangatnya menggelitik kulit puncak kepala Inuyasha.

Wajah Inuyasha semakin merah, malu. "Baiklah, A–aniki." Inuyasha terpaksa menyetujui. "Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai kompensasi, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha gugup menelan ludahnya.

Sesshoumaru menyeringai. Dia sedikit gemas melihat wajah lucu adik tirinya. "Ciuman."

"Apa!"

Sesshoumaru menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. "Ciuman di sini, Otouto." Ia menyeringai jahat. "Dengan lidah."

"Tidak mau!" bentak Inuyasha dan mengambil langkah mundur ke belakang.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sesshoumaru. mengangkat sebelah alis, wajah mengejek. "Tidak mau foto ini?"

Inuyasha merengut, wajahnya masih tersipu malu. "Aku masih menginginkan itu! Baiklah ambil apa yang kau mau." Kata Inuyasha kemudian dia memejamkan mata. Dia berjinjit, kepalanya maju ke depan.

Bibir bertemu bibir.

Sesshoumaru menikmati bibir lembut dan kenyal Inuysaha yang menempel dengan bibirnya. Kemudian lidah Sesshoumaru menerobos celah kecil bibir Hanyou.

Terkesiap kaget. Bibir Inuyasha terbuka lebar, lidah asing memasuki gua mulutnya. Sesshoumaru menuntut dan tegas mendominasi ciuman. Ia menghisap lidah, dan bibir Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru menghisap salvia Inuyasha kemudian memberikan rasa salvianya sendiri ke dalam mulut Inuyasha kembali.

Inuyasha sesak napas. kepalanya pusing.

Setelah puas mengeksplorasi gua mulut Inuyasha dengan lidah bersemangatnya. Sesshoumaru melepaskan bibir Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jatuh terduduk, ia terengah-engah, wajahnya sangat merah, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Itu tidak buruk untuk amatir sepertimu, _Otouto_." Kata Sesshoumaru, menjilat bibirnya sekali, menikmati rasa. "Kau terasa lezat, Inuyasha." Ia kemudian melemparkan foto ke pangkuan Inuyasha. Dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sesshoumaru brengsek!" teriak Inuyasha kesal.

* * *

FIN

A/N : Fic pertamaku di fandom Ini. Haha sku suka SessInu.


End file.
